erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve vs Joe 2
|Battle}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Rap Meanings|Rap Meanings}}}} Steve vs Joe 2 is the 2016 April Fool's Special for Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features former Blues Clue's host Steve Burns returning for a rematch against his brother and former Blue's Clues host Joe. It was released on April 1st, 2016. Cast SuperThingsOnCups as Steve JMB as Joe LazyRamenProductions as Steve (cameo, Stock Footage) Yobar as Salt & Pepper Seth Wisniewski as Mailbox WoodenHornets as Blue TruthBrood as Magenta Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres (cameo, Epic Rap Battles of History Stock Footage) MultiSuperVids as Steve Spengler (cameo) MaNCHA as Guest Announcer Dora herself Kai-Lan Lyrics Steve: Yo it's Steve Burns and I'm coming in hot Blue's Clues sucks now a bit? No a lot Even if I won you'll be wondering how Your face will be like Magenta and Blue, Boom Kapow I'll rub your butt and make a wish like a genie ass Uh...uh...YOU'RE A GENIUS! :))))))) I look fly in my green and white striped shirt, BITCH Wait a second...*looks down at shirt* AW FUCK! GODDAMMIT! SHIT! Joe: If you don't shut up now then I'd like to know when You got a fast rap last time, so here's my r-r-revenge Oh hey it's Joe, gonna rap so fast you wont be able to tolerate it Your ass got played by Hunter Tolliver in the last rap battle bitch, and that's some weird shit Because he's not even around anymore, he's just some goddamn old news Stay away from little kids and shit, that's some weird shit, I bet you show them your nudes Now I'm gonna FLIP THE FUCK OUT all over your ass and it'll be really uncalled for Just like you added some extra characters to the Death Note battle I suggested, you WHORE I have to admit bro, the show's been pretty shitty Since you left for some titties in Liberty City Steve: Hey, can I have some nudes like my original body actor? Gotta leave for college just like my original body actor Joe: Thank you Steve, that was a fucking horrible presentation Now I'll show you that I'm loved around the nation! Steve: Well, there's more episodes with me than you so you'd better be crying I'm calling in Salt and Pepper to make you totally dying Salt & Pepper: Hon hon! It's the best condiments here to make you weep! Push it real good, like I shove a baguette inside of ye' Let's talk about sex, baby, wait, wrong Salt and Pepper! You cannot step to us because we are much better! Mailbox: Sounds like you're a bit salty, hue hue hue And also a bit peppery, you're a jew jew jew It's a CLUE! Time for male time, bitch! Suck my balls I was gonna say you won but I FOOLED YOU ALL Yo, I'm spitting so fast, lick my butt And Salt and Pepper, you said what? I'm the best, I'm banging on my chest I don't even have a chest, so lick my breast I don't even have a breast, so lick my Shovel and Pail You. Are. An epic fail. Blue: Yo, it's the blue paint that's always on the carpet 'Bout to kick your ass like it was a Sparta kick! Magenta: Oh god! Please don't put me in another rap vid! I don't want to be a porn star, you fucking immature kids! Steve: Now wait a sucky second, all of you are fast rapping But I'm the OG jew fast rapper, so please stop crapping Steve will sparta kick you down a notch, 'cause this is Blues Clues! I bet you can't even handle an inch of my LONG PENIS YOU JEW Sooo now it's time for my fast rap, I'm Steve Burns bitch Gonna make you all Ben Drowned, and please suck my jewish clit Oh wait I'm a male human being who does not have a vagina You immigrated fucks, go back to jewish China I'm a scientific wonder, I'm on Ellen, wait that's Steve Spangler Go watch out for your dog Joe..... Imma hang her (Undertale-Megalovania) Steve: Wha? What the fuck? Joe: You've been a com......you've been in a coma for 17 years Now let me give you my Joe and Tell you...... QUEER! Steve: Oh... alright. Poll Who Won? Steve Joe Salt & Pepper Mailbox Blue Magenta Trivia * This is the third April Fool's special of the series after Carl Johnson vs Patrick Star and Hancock vs Jack Sparrow. * This is the first appearance of Yobar, TruthBrood, and MultiSuperVids in the series, and the first rapping appearance of Seth Wisniewski. * This battle was chosen to fit the unofficially decided upon April Fool's "theme" of 2016 being "Sequels" that many other rap battle series followed for their specials. This battle was selected due to Zander wanting to amp up the disgusting and unnecessary lines that were featured in the original involving incestuous rape threats, racist and anti-semitic remarks, and the general out-of-character attitude from the kid's show characters, and to also bring to life the scrapped "Coma ending" written for the original. * The subtitles were written for the occasion by HarryPotter2875. * This is the second time Epic Rap Battle Parodies has featured stock footage from Epic Rap Battles of History, the first being PewDiePie in Slender Man vs Jeff The Killer. * MaNCHA does guest announcer for this installment, poking fun at JMB's Minecraft Rap Battles and ToonPrince's ''Epic Rap Battles of TV ''during the beginning, and his own announcer for ''Kefka vs Giygas 2 ''in ''Uber Rap Battles of Fiction ''at the end.